


Untitled

by kisahawklin



Category: Alexander (2004) RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-11
Updated: 2007-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: Posting some of my LJ content over here; this one is a humorous little Alexander RPF gift drabble





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Libitina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libitina/gifts).



Jared pulls his skirt down nervously, and stands on one leg to scratch his calf with his other foot. 

“These things are so damn short,” he complains. 

“Whiner,” Jonny says as he grabs Jared’s ass. Jared slaps Jonny’s hand away in irritation just as Angelina walks up, stunning in her red dress. Jared gapes at her. “How come you get a full-length skirt?”

She exposes a leg and Jared notices the slit goes up to her waist; he heartily approves. “Oh.”

She palms his exposed right pec and he flexes for good measure. 

“Are those real?” she asks, grinning wickedly.


End file.
